Alien Tokusatsu Duelist
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: In the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey there, this is **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** with something to say. I will be making a Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Tokusatsu/Ben 10/Teen Titans crossover story. In this story I will be including Tokusatsu Hero Duel Decks and Tokusatsu Villain Duel Decks. In terms of Duels, the Tokusatsu Hero Duel Deck user, will turn into duelist versions of the primary Kamen Riders of each series as well as the primary Ultraman and primary Metal Heroes. While in terms of Super Sentai, however, there will more unique forms based on the series itself. Also, for powers, my OC will be having the powers of the Invess from the Hellheim of Fruit, God-like powers from the Golden Fruit, Fangire, Ghost, Oni, as well as the ability to see many Duel Spirits and a natural Bugster antibody to make him immune to the Bugster Virus. Also, he will be searching for his Woman Of Beginning. Also, he will be having his own KyuTama which means he will be known as the Duel Star, KyuDuelist. There will also be other forms called Omni Duelist which can fuse his current forms into more powerful forms that are called Kamen Rider Omni Duelist, Super Sentai Omni Duelist, Ultraman Omni Duelist, and Metal Hero Omni Duelist together. There are also some other forms that are called Showa Duelist, Ex-Aid Duelist, Ghost Duelist, Kiva Duelist, Hibiki Duelist and Heisei Duelist as well as the fact that he will already be married to a cow-girl and can combine two of the partners of Super Hero Time Tokusatsu Hero Decks to create a variety of powerful new forms as well as the form called Ultima Kurokage using the Ultima Duel Disk. There will also be his own Bugster called ParaDuelist who will also be making an appearance in the story and Kurokage Kaze the Tokusatsu Duelist will later on be able to access the Build Driver Duel Belt and Duelist Full Bottles which will mean that he will be able transform into Kamen Rider Build Duelist as well as GoRider Duelist for the Kamen Sentai GoRider team. Also, before I forget, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the four known Tokusatsu series or even the Ben 10 series.

Alien Tokusatsu Duelist GX

(Get Your Game On x various Tokusatsu theme songs)

The Genius Gamer Duelist appears!

Meanwhile in a helicopter

While on the way to Duel Academy Japan division, there was a transfer student, who goes by the name of Kurokage Kaze, on his way while looking at his many Dueling equipment and Duel Decks. There was also his wife who is a cow-girl, and their kid a male cow-boy with him.

Meanwhile at Duel Academy Japan

When they had got to Duel Academy Japan division there was Chancellor Sheppard waiting for them at a helicopter pad. When the helicopter had landed, the three of them had got off from it with his many Dueling equipment and Duel Decks. While Kurokage Kaze, his wife with his kid in his arms were walking with Chancellor Sheppard, there was a Villain Duel Deck called the **Bugster** Duel Deck that was floating towards the ground in its physical form: the **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen** **Rider** **Cronus**. That was when Kurokage Kaze had passed his son to his wife and took out the Gamer Driver Duel Belt as well as the **Mighty Duelist X** Gashat. It was then that Kurokage Kaze had then pressed the button on the **Mighty Duelist X** Gashat and inserted it into the Gamer Driver Duel Belt it was then the Rider Selector Screen had appeared. "Duel Level 1." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had selected his Duelist Rider form as he had changed into his Level 1 form while his **Gashacon Weapon**, the **Gashacon Duel Disk** appeared as if from thin air and Kurokage Kaze had then placed his Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Duel Deck in the slot of his **Gashacon Weapon**.

Then as if from thin air, a pair of Duel Goggles had appeared on the head of Chancellor Sheppard causing him to see the **Duel Spirit** of Kamen Rider Chronus. It was then that the Duel between **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) and the **Duel Spirit **of **Kamen Rider Cronus** had begun. "Duel!" **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) and the **Duel Spirit** of** Kamen Rider Cronus** had said.

Kurokage Kaze - 8000 LP

**Kamen Rider** **Cronus** \- 8000 LP

**Turn 1**

"My turn, I draw, first I activate a Spell Card called **Ultimate Preparation**. With this Spell Card I can Special Summon two Level 0 **Kamen Riders** from my Deck by discarding both of their Level 1 and 2 forms from my Deck to the Graveyard. Now, arise **Kamen Rider Gemn Action Gamer Level 0 **and **Kamen Rider Lazar Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0." Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had Special Summon the two Level 0 Doctor Riders. "Gear 0!" The silhouette of Kiriya Kujo had said. "Grade 0!" The silhouette of Dan Kuroto had said. "Then, I activate the first Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 **from my hand in order to draw two Spell Cards from my Deck, the two being **Maximum Mighty X** and **Hyper Muteki**." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX (**Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had drawn another two. "I then activate the Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Gemn Action Gamer Level 0 **in order to draw his Support Spell Card called **Dangerous Zombie**." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had draw said Support Spell Card. "I then activate two Spell Cards called **Double Summon **with these two I can Normal Summon one additional Monster and since I activated two of them, I can Summon **Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 **and **Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2.**" **Kamen Rider Duelist X (**Kurokage Kaze) had said as he Normal Summoned the two Level 2 Doctor Riders as their respective silhouettes had appeared on the Field. "**Tactics level 2**!" The silhouette of Taiga Hanaya had appeared. "**Skill level 2**!" The silhouette of Hiiro Kagami had said. "Now, I Normal Summon **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 **from my hand. Then I activate these three Spell Cards which as I had said are **Dangerous Zombie **for **Kamen Rider Gemn Action Gamer Level 0 **in order to Level Up to **Kamen Rider Gemn Zombie Action Level X-0. "Grade X-0." **The silhouette of Dan Kuroto had said. While **Maximum Mighty X** and **Hyper Muteki** goes straight to **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1** in order for him to become **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer** and by the way all of my Monsters will be in Attack Position, that will end my turn." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as his turn had ended while the silhouette of Emu Hojo had appeared putting in his two highest level Gashats. "**Hyper Dai-Henshin**!" The silhouette of Emu Hojo had said.

**Kamen Rider Gemn Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 (2,000 Attack Points/2,000 Defense Points/Dark)**

**Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 (1,000 Attack Points/1,000 Defense Points/Light)**

**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer (4,000 Attack Points/4,000 Defense Points/Light)**

**Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (1,500 Attack Points/1,500 Defense Points/Light)**

**Kamen Rider Lazar Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0(2,000 Attack Points/2,000 Defense Points/Earth)**

**Turn 2**

"My turn, I draw. First I activate the Spell Card **Auto-Bugster Discard**, with this We both can discard any number of Bugsters from both our Decks and hand or either of the two and Special Summon the Ultimate Bugster: **Gamedeus**, from our hand or the Deck and I choose from both of our Decks." The **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus** had said as he had discarded the thirteen Bugster cards from his Deck and had Special Summoned **Gamedeus** in Attack Position. "Then I activate the Spell Card called **Polymerization **with this Spell Card I can fuse **Gamedeus **on the field with **Kamen Rider Cronus** that is in my hand in order to bring forth my first Ultimate form which is **Gamedeus Cronus**!" **Kamen Rider Cronus **had said as **Gamedeus** was fused with a different **Kamen Rider Cronus** that was in his hand. "I end my turn with no Spell Card or Trap Card on the field." The **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus **had said as he had ended his turn.

**Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer (2000 Attack Points/2000 Defense Points)**

**Gamedeus Level 12 (4,000 Attack Points/4,000 Defense Points/Dark)**

**Gamedeus Cronus Level 12 (6,000 Attack Points/6,000 Defense Points/Dark)**

**Turn 3**

"My turn, I draw! First I activate the Spell Card called **Pot of Greed**! With this I can draw two new cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Monster Effects of **Kamen Rider Gemn** **Level X-0** and **Kamen Rider Lazar Level 0 **that are on the Field, by tributing them both I can Special Summon their respective **Level 1 **forms from the Graveyard straight to the Field." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) had said the silhouettes of Dan Kuroto and Kiriya Kujo had reappeared temporary and had transformed into their respective Level 2 forms. "**Grade 1**!" Dan Kuroto had declared as he had transformed into his Level 1 forms. "**Gear 1**!" Kiriya Kujo had declared as he had transformed into his Level 1 form. "Next, I will activate the Monster Effects of the monsters **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**, **Kamen Rider Snipe** and **Kamen Rider Brave **in order for them to transform into their respective Level 1 forms." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had said as his other three monsters had all transformed into their respective Level 1 forms. "Next, I then activate the Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99 **from my hand in order to discard him and the Spell Card **Doctor Mighty XX** as a way for him to weaken **Gamedeus Cronus** as well as separate said a monster into the two components while **Gamedeus** is forced to go into the Graveyard with **Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99**." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had said as **Kamen Rider Para-DX** had went towards **Gamedeus Cronus** and began to separate the **Fusion Monster** into the two components, but, then the **Gamedeus** Bugster was then automatically destroyed after reappearing on the Duel Field.

After the **Gamedeus** Bugster was destroyed, the only monster that had remained was **Kamen** **Rider** **Cronus**. "Now that the so-called _Ultimate_ Bugster is eliminated it is so time for a **Level Up**. I activate the Monster Effect of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid through Kamen Rider Snipe to **Level** **Up** to **Level 2**." **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) had declared as each of the five **Doctor Kamen Riders** began their **Level Up **process. "Next I activate the Monster Effects of both **Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2** and **Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99 **for a permanent Attack Point reduction for **Kamen** **Rider** **Cronus** and draw three new cards, and the three cards I am adding will be the **Legend** **Rider** **Gashat** **Kamen** **Rider** **Build** Spell Card and the Spell Card **Monster** **Reincarnation**. Then I activate the Spell Card **Monster Reincarnation** by discarding a second **Pot** **Of** **Greed **Spell Card and getting back **Kamen Rider Para-DX** **Level 99 **into my hand, along with the activation of the third Spell Card called **Supreme Advantage**. With this Spell Card, I can allow all of my **Level 2 Doctor Kamen Riders** based Monsters to attack **Kamen** **Rider** **Cronus **at once with a combined **Attack Point Power Level** of 10,500!" **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had declared as all five of the **Doctor Kamen Riders** had attacked **Kamen Rider Cronus **with a barrage of attacks thus destroying said monster and bringing the Duel to a glorious end as the **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus **was taking in a lot of damage from the barrage of attacks.

When the Duel between **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) and the **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus **was complete, **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had taken this as his chance to Level Up into his own Level 2 form. "When the Duel is complete, I can activate the _final_ Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid** and that Monster Effect is the confiscation of the Bugster Duel Monster Card **Poppy Popipapo **of the Game called **DoRiMiFa Beat** and the Gashat based Spell Card called **Toki Meki Crisis.**" **Kamen Rider Duelist EX** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as the two cards are then confiscated from the **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus** while **Kamen Rider Duelist EX **(Kurokage Kaze) had put his **Mighty Duelist X** Gashat in his **Duelist Kimewaza Slot Holder **and pressed the button on it once in order to activate it; while it was starting to charge up the power he had pressed it once more to begin the **Duelist Critical Finish** attack in order to destroy the **Duel Spirit** of** Kamen Rider Cronus**. When the attack had connected to the **Duel Spirit** of **Kamen Rider Cronus** it had caused said **Duel Spirit** to dissipate into dust along with the rest of the **Bugster** Villain Deck.

Gamedeus Bugster (ATK 0)

When that duel was done Kurokage Kaze (**Kamen Rider Duelist EX**) had undone his transformation and went towards his wife and child. Then after they continued walking towards the school itself there was a bit of a commotion going on. What was causing the commotion was Kurokage Kaze because of his power. That was when Kurokage's own Bugster had appeared from his body. The Bugster was called ParaDuelist and he was in the mood to see what the students of Duel Academy Japan can do.

**AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Okay, that is all for now everybody, please tell me what you think in the review section or in a Private Message. Also, for those of you wondering where this takes place, I was thinking that it would be taking place after the GX series had concluded. Meaning that this is a continuation of the series. Also, I am so sorry for cutting this a bit short, I am going through some writing blocks I guess you could say. Anyway, again please send me a Private Message or a review and I will see you all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Hey there, Zawame City! Just kidding, hi everybody! This is **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** with some very important updates to the story. In the story, Kurokage Kaze will now be known as the **Overlord** **Alien** **Tokusatsu** **Duelist**, and he will also be putting some finishing touches on something that I would like to call the **TrixsterMatrix** **Duel** **Disk** for his cow-boy of a son, Kaze Takeshi, as for the **TrixsterMatrix** **Duel** **Disk**, it will be featuring a different kind of Duel Deck as in that it will be featuring a Duel Deck called **Trixster** **Treat**. Also, Kurokage Kaze will be able to travel into the various Worlds of his various Duel Decks. Also, he knows Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba, meaning that he has some seriously strong personal ties to both of their companies. Anyway, to get right to the point, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai/Ultraman/Metal Heroes/Ben 10/Teen Titans and it will probably be turned into a harem crossover story. Also, to all of the people wondering when this takes place, specifically speaking, it takes place only a year after the original GX Gang graduated. Also, Kurokage Kaze will be able to perform a fusion with the Super Hero Time Block depending on which ones are the most necessary. Also, in terms of what Takeshi Kaze is exactly, he is actually ⅓ Fangire, ⅓ Human and ⅓ cow. So yeah, he has his own Duelvat, specifically Duelvat the 2nd. He just hadn't made an appearance as of yet. Same can be said about Duelvat the 1st as well. Also, in regards to Kurokage traversing through each and every one of his Duel Decks, he can also bring the various Duel Spirits that he has in his possession to the Real World and in terms of the Alien part he will be able to turn into various alien forms similarly to Ben 10 but with their own names. Also, I have gotten permission to use a Ben 10 story by a fellow fanfiction writer who goes by the username **csgt**. The story that will be turned into a Duel Deck is called **After the Dawn**. Be sure to check it out if you want to. Also, there will be two living versions of the Duelist Codon Stream. One is a boy named Jorou another one will be a girl named Azumi. Also, Kurokage Kaze will also be able to transform into **Cross-Z Duelist** and the other variations of Cross-Z in order to overpower his various opponents using the Build Driver Duel Belt and the **Duelist Cross-Z Dragon**, **Duelist Cross-Z Magma Knuckle** and the **Great Duelist Cross-Z Dragon** as well as the **Sclash Driver Duel Belt** with the **Dragon Duelist SclashJelly**, since he will be having a **Hazard** **Level** of **7**. Finally, ParaDuelist will be able to achieve the form of **Para-DX Duelist Level 99** with the help of his own Gamer Driver Duel Belt. Also, there will be a form of a **Ghost Change** exclusive to Kurokage Kaze, the exclusive **Ghost Change** being based on the one known as the First Thinker Azmuth, thanks to the power of the **Azmuth Alien Duelist Ghost Eyecon**. Also, I will have my OC make Ben 10 into a Kamen Rider by the name of Kamen Rider Alien. He will be using his own Alien FullBottles and be a separate Card in the Kamen Rider Build category. Also, in the Kamen Rider Build category, I will be implementing something called the Alien Match system for new forms for Kamen Rider Build Duelist to turn into as well as a enhancement item for Supreme Alien Matches as a sort of Upgrade for my OC to use to raise his Hazard Level up as well as a newly made **Bio-Ultimatrix** **Duel** **Disk**, that allows him to fuse his regular alien forms together as well as the Evolved Alien forms depending on when he feels the need to use the features. Also, as a bonus I will be including the more advanced ways of Summoning. Such as Synchro summoning, XYZ summoning, Pendulum summoning and Link summoning in the story through a relative of my Original Character. That is all for now and I will see you all in the next one.

Alien Tokusatsu Duelist GX

(Get Your Game On, various Tokusatsu Series, Teen Titans and Ben 10 theme songs)

Traversing through Duel Decks! It's HERO time! Part 1

Meanwhile after last time

While ParaDuelist was walking with his host, Kurokage Kaze, and his host's cow-girl of a wife as well as Kaze Takeshi the child of Kurokage Kaze, there was a seriously crazy glare coming from a snooty teacher called Doctor Crowler, and with that, Doctor Crowler had not succeeded in making Kurokage and his group flinch in any way possible. Why, you may ask? It is because of Doctor Crowler is naturally being a total buzzkill as well as a killjoy to the core. While all of the other students were awestrucked that Kurokage and his group were not flinching at all and more importantly, completely ignoring the fact that Doctor Crowler even existed, they were more curious at the how Kurokage was putting some finishing touches on a completely new looking Duel Disk while walking around in a circle without even looking at his surroundings.

When Kurokage and his group got to some stone statues, Kurokage had finally finished the new Duel Disk. That was when his son, Takeshi, had noticed that a Obelisk Blue female student was walking towards them with a curious look on her face. "Oh, hey there, you want to sit next to me so you can see what I am working on?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to the girl in a kind way. "Uh sure, by the way, my name is Suzuki Madoka." Suzuki had said as she had introduced herself with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you Suzuki, my name is Kurokage Kaze, otherwise known as the **Overlord** **Alien** **Tokusatsu** **Duelist**. This is my **Bugster** **Duelist**, ParaDuelist. While these two are my wife and child, my child being named Takeshi Kaze." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had introduced his Bugster Duelist and his wife and child.

"Wow. So, how old are you?" Suzuki Madoka had asked to Kurokage Kaze. "Uh, sixteen years old, which happen to mean that my son is two years old." Kurokage Kaze had told to Suzuki. "Wait, do you mean to say that you had did it with this cow-girl when you were only fourteen years old?" Suzuki had asked with a tomato red face. "Uh, yeah, but I don't mind it at all." Kurokage Kaze had told Suzuki Madoka. "You are absolutely a little bit crazy, but I bet that is what your wife likes about you." Suzuki Madoka had said to Kurokage Kaze. It was then that the two Duelvats, **Duelvat the 1st** and **Duelvat the 2nd**, **Duelvat the 1st** belonging to Kurokage Kaze while **Duelvat** **the** **2nd** belongs to Takeshi Kaze, had both appeared from **Castle** **Doran** **Duelist** with some butlers of Kurokage Kaze to bring **Castle** **Doran** **Duelist** to Kurokage's group. "So, Suzuki, you want to know more about me, right?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to Suzuki Madoka to which she had nodded. "Well then, please follow me to **Castle** **Doran** **Duelist**." Kurokage Kaze had said in a calm tone of voice while handing the **TrixsterMatrix Duel Disk** and his various transformation devices and transformation trinkets to one of his butlers. It was then that **Castle** **Doran** **Duelist** had just appeared from the sky as a giant Wyvern with a castle molded around itself had mysteriously flew towards Kurokage and group. When said flying castle had landed, Kurokage and his group were about to enter inside the flying castle, when all of a sudden Kurokage had sensed something was bothering the Ultima Duel Disk. So, to figure out what was going on, he had inserted the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Duel Deck into the Ultima Duel Disk and was transported into the World of **Ben 10: After the Dawn**.

Meanwhile in the World of **Ben 10: After the Dawn**

When Kurokage Kaze had got inside the Duel Deck his was transported to Galvan Prime II. It was then that Azmuth was walking towards Kurokage with some new items and an updated Build Driver Duel Belt for Kurokage Kaze. "Hey Azmuth, I take it that the upgrades were successful?" Kurokage Kaze had asked the First Thinker with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. "That is correct Kurokage, with the upgrades that I have made for the Build Driver Duel Belt and with help from the Alien FullBottles that contain the powers of all the aliens in the Codon Stream you will be able to utilize even more power than before. Also, with help from the **Alien** **Trigger** you will be able to turn your **Alien** **Matches** into **Supreme** **Alien** **Matches**, as for the **Alien** **Duelist** **Dragon**, it allows you to use a single **Alien** **FullBottle** for a transformation based on a single **Alien** **FullBottle**. Also, as bonus, I had finished making a much more upgraded **Ultima Duel Disk**, that I would like to called the **Bio-Ultimatrix Duel Disk **for you to use." Azmuth had stated to Kurokage Kaze with a sad smile implying that something was wrong with him. "I am guessing that something is wrong?" Kurokage Kaze had asked his aging friend. "Yes, to be blunt once your final use of the **Ultima** **Duel** **Disk** is finished, I will sadly die as such a case I had made preparations to make you the heir to my lab. After my death you use your **Ghost** **Duelist** powers on the **Ultima Duel Disk **to create the first ever **Alien Ghost Eyecon** that will be based on me. Is that understood?" Azmuth had asked of Kurokage Kaze.

"I understand Azmuth, also, thanks for the chance for me to be the one to take over the lab, I promise you I will not let you down." Kurokage Kaze had said in a sad way to Azmuth. "You are welcome Kurokage, also, the new features in the **Bio-Ultimatrix Duel Disk **are **Alien** **Fusion** and **Evolved** **Alien Fusion**, there's also a **Evolved** **Human** form that you are able to use in the **Bio-Ultimatrix Duel Disk**." Azmuth had explained in very short way. "Thanks Azmuth, well I better get the stuff and get going." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had grabbed the various new gadgets and trinkets for him to use. It was at that time when Kurokage Kaze had went back into the school grounds of **Duel Academy Japan** near **Castle Doran Duelist.**

Meanwhile back at **Castle Doran Duelist**

"Good, **Castle Doran Duelist **is still here. I better get inside as it is getting late." Kurokage Kage had said as he had carried his remaking and new transformation devices and transformation trinkets inside the **Castle Doran Duelist** so he could get some sleep.

The next morning

When Kurokage Kaze had woken up he had realized that Suzuki Madoka was still in there. It was at that time he had grabbed the **Ultima Duel Disk** that has the Ben 10: After the Dawn Duel Deck inserted inside the Duel Deck holder and decided to go talk to Chancellor Sheppard about what rank he will be placed in the terms of the ranking of **Duel Academy Japan. **When Kurokage had gotten to Chancellor Sheppard's office, he had knocked on the door to let Chancellor Sheppard know that he was there.

"Come on in Kurokage, please relax and have a seat. Now from what I had saw from your Duel against that Duel Spirit you were facing against I will be making you Obelisk Blue in the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, but you may continue to use Castle Doran Duelist as you see fit." Chancellor Sheppard had said with a suspicious smile. "I take it that you know of the fact that I know Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus on a personal level?" Kurokage Kaze had asked with a questionable look on his face. "Yes, by the way, Doctor Crowler is very hateful of you for some reason perhaps you can try to get me to understand." Chancellor Sheppard had said with a confused look in his eyes this time.

"It is simple, he is a elitist snob who thinks he is better than everyone else. It is just that simple. My suggestion to you is to demote him to a position worthy of a snob like him. The position I am suggesting is that of him being a janitor." Kurokage Kaze had said with a very calm tone of voice. "Are you sure that is wise? He could be misguided in some way." Chancellor Sheppard had said with a bit of a hesitation. "I am sure, after all what better way putting someone down in their place than giving them a taste of their own medicine." Kurokage Kaze had said with full confidence in himself.

"Very well, I will call Doctor Crowler to let him know of his demotion and here is you Obelisk Blue Jacket Kurokage." Chancellor Sheppard had said as he had handed to Kurokage Kaze his Obelisk Blue Jacket which Kurokage Kaze had gladly accepted. "Thanks for your cooperation Chancellor, I hope Doctor Crowler will realize the mistake he had made in looking down on Students of lower ranking through this permanent punishment." Kurokage Kaze had said with a very calm tone of voice. It was then that Doctor Crowler had appeared through the door of Chancellor Sheppard's office and was shocked that Kurokage Kaze was here sitting in a chair in a very calm way.

"Well, Doctor Crowler to get to the reason for you being in my office it is very simple actually. I have decided to demote you to janitor effective immediately. The reason for this is mostly because of how you treat the students that are of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red rank and I can't have that. Therefore, you have been demoted to being a janitor since you can't learn how to get along with them. Also, the one who had helped me realized this is the easiest choice to make is Kurokage Kaze himself who is standing over right next beside you." Chancellor Sheppard had said with a full authoritative tone of voice. "But the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students are rejects who should not be in this school sir! They absolutely have no idea that they should give up on Duel Monsters and focus on other stuff." Doctor Crowler had said as he had struck a nerve with Kurokage Kaze.

"What gives you the right to say that about the students at this school, huh janitor?" Kurokage Kaze had asked in a angry tone of voice which had caused the newly made janitor sweat up a storm. It was then that Crowler couldn't think of an answer to Kurokage's question and at that point Crowler had just dug his own grave. "Well, to help you figure out the answer to my question you will Duel against me for your future as a member of this school, as I do have personal ties to Seto Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had walked towards the door with Crowler being dragged by the collar as the other students were watching.

Meanwhile at a currently no longer empty Duel Field

"We'll Duel with 8,000 Life Points. If I win, you will be leaving your Duel Deck and other Dueling equipment to Chancellor Sheppard as there is no way you will win against me." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had took out the **Ultimatrix Duel Disk** and **Ben 10: After the Dawn** Duel Deck with said Duel Deck being inserted into the Duel Disk as it had activated with the core of it popped up and Kurokage Kaze was selecting a **Duelist Alien** form to use with the perfect **Duelist Alien** form he had selected as it was an **Anodite** in a black and gray color scheme. Kurokage Kaze had then pushed down the core and was then turned into a black and gray Anodite. "_**Mystix! Now let the Duel unfold!**_" Kurokage Kaze as **Duelist Alien** **Mystix **had said with a ghostly confidence in his voice. It was then that the Duel between the two of them had begun with Kurokage Kaze taking the first move. "_**My turn I draw! First I now activate the Spell Card Double Summon, with this Spell Card I can Summon a extra Monster onto the Field. The first Monster I am Summoning is Alien Hero Ben Tennyson in Attack Mode while the second Monster I am Summoning is Alien Hero Gwen Tennyson in Attack Mode. With both of them on the Field, I can Special Summon their adopted daughter Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson from my Deck in Defense Mode from my Deck!**__" _**Duelist Alien** **Mystix**hadsaid he had Summoned the three Alien Heroes.

**Alien Hero Ben Tennyson: **

**Level - 4**

**Attack Points - 1,500**

**Defense Points - 1,500**

**Attribute - Light**

**Type - Effect/Warrior**

**Alien Hero Gwen Tennyson**:

**Level - 4**

**Attack Points - 1,400**

**Defense Points - 1,400**

**Attribute - Light**

**Type - Effect/Spellcaster**

**Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson**:

**Level - 4**

**Attack Points - 1,000**

**Defense Points - 1,000**

**Attribute - Light**

**Type - Effect/Spellcaster**

"_**Also, since Alien Hero Ben Tennyson is on the Field I activate his Special Effect to go Hero by transforming him into anyone of his Alien Hero forms and I choose Alien Hero Humungousaur in Attack Mode by bring Alien Hero Ben Tennyson back to my hand from the Field.**__"_** Duelist Alien Mystix **had said as he had switched cards from Field to Hand and vice versa. "_**Next, I activate the Special Effect of Alien Hero Gwen Tennyson and switch her out for her Alien Hero Lucky Girl form that is in my Hand in Attack Mode**_**.**" **Duelist Alien Mystix** had said he had did the exact same thing as before except with** Alien Hero Gwen Tennyson.**

**Alien Hero Humungousaur:**

**Level - 5**

**Attack Points - 1,800**

**Defense Points- 1,800**

**Attribute - Earth**

**Type - Dinosaur**

**Alien Hero Lucky Girl**

**Level - 5**

**Attack Points - 2,000**

**Defense Points - 2,000**

**Attribute - Light**

**Type - Effect/Spellcaster **

"_**Now finally, I will be ending my first turn with five cards face down on the Field. Your move trash." **_**Duelist Alien Mystix**__had said as he had placed three **Trap Cards** and two **Spell Cards** on the Field. "Fine! My turn! I draw! First I to activate the Spell Card Double Summon to Summon two Monsters. One being **Shinobi of Darkness - Rai** in Attack Mode. While the other will be facing down and won't be revealed until the time is right." Crowler had said with a somewhat smug look on his face even though his monsters are outnumbered considerably.

**Shinobi of Darkness - Rai:**

**Level - 4**

**Attack Points - 1,200**

**Defense Points - 1,200**

**Attribute - Dark**

**Type - Warrior**

"Now I will attack the younger looking girl Monster with my **Shinobi of Darkness - Rai**!" Crowler had said with a somewhat crazy look on his face so crazy in fact that he had not noticed that **Duelist Alien Mystix **had activated his three **Trap Cards** until it was to late. "_**Not so fast! I activate my three Trap Cards, Mirror Force, Dark Mirror Force and Draining Shield which means that the attacking Monster will be destroyed while the one not attacking will be removed for the duration of the Duel and I gain Life Points based on the Attack Points of the attacking Monster!**_" **Duelist Alien Mystix **had said as his three **Trap Cards** were resolving their respective Effects. With that be said, the attacking Monster was destroyed, the non attacking Monster was removed from the Duel completely and **Duelist Alien Mystix **had gained 1,200 Life Points.

**Duelist Alien Wizard - 9,200 Life Points**

Crowler - 8,000 Life Points

""Fine! Then I will end my turn with three cards-" Crowler couldn't finish his sentence because he was unexpectedly interrupted by **Duelist Alien Mystix. **"_**Not so fast! I activate one of Alien Hero Lucky Girl's Monster Effects which prevents you from setting any Field Spell Cards, Spell Cards or Trap Cards on your side of the Field for the rest of the Duel!**_" **Duelist Alien Mystix **had said as he had activated the Monster Effect of **Alien Hero Lucky Girl**. "Fine! Then I will just end my turn without any Spell Cards or Trap Cards on my Field!" Crowler had said in a angry tone of voice.

"_**My turn! I draw! First I will activate the two Equip Spell Cards that are on the Field and equip them to Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson. Both Equip Spells being Black Pendant which raises the Attack Points of the Monster it is equipped 500 Attack Points and when it is sent from the Field to the Graveyard the opponent is going to take 500 points in damage to his or her Life Points then the second Black Pendant making the total increase of the Attack Points 2000." **_**Duelist Alien Mystix **had declared as he had equipped the **Black** **Pendant** Equip Cards to **Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson**.

**Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson**:

**Attack Points** \- **2,000**

"_**Next, I will play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! With this I can draw two extra Cards from my Deck**_!" **Duelist Alien Mystix** had said as he had drew two extra Cards from his Deck. "_**Then I attack with the first two Alien Heroes in a Direct Attack leaving you with only 4,200 Life Points remaining. But not for long, as I activate the Monster Effect of Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson sending back the two Equip Spells that were equipped to her back to my hand with which will cause your Life Points to decrease to 3,200 Life Points!" **_**Duelist Alien Mystix **had said as his two **Alien Heroes** attacked Crowler before the Monster Effect of **Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson** had resolved.

_**Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson:**_

_**Attack Points - 1,000**_

_**Crowler - 3,200 Life Points**_

"_**Next, I will now Equip the now three Black Pendants in order to make Dawn Tennyson's Attack Points 2,500. Then I will end my turn with a single Card face down." **_**Duelist Alien Mystix**__had said as he had placed a single card facing down while Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson's' Attack Points had increased.

**Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson:**

**Attack Points - 2,500**

"My turn! I draw! Since I can't set any Spell Cards or Trap Cards all I can do is play a Monster, therefore I will play the Monster, **Shinobi of Darkness - Terra** in Attack Mode and end my turn!" Crowler had said as he had Summoned **Shinobi of Darkness - Terra**.

**Shinobi of Darkness - Terra:**

**Level - 4**

**Attack Points - 1,500**

**Defense Points - 1,500**

**Attribute - Dark**

**Type - Warrior**

"_**My turn! I draw! First I switch Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson into Attack Mode. Then I will attack your Shinobi of Darkness - Terra with Alien Hero Dawn Tennyson to lower your Life Points to 2,200. Then I will attack you directly with Alien Hero Lucky Girl to bring your Life Points down to 200. Lastly, I will use Alien Hero Humungousaur to finally bring your Life Points down to zero.**_" **Duelist Alien Mystix** had said as he had brought Crowler's Life Points straight to zero.

**Duelist Alien Wizard - 9,200 Life Points**

Crowler - 0000 Life Points

"No way! That type of Dueling is completely crazy! This shouldn't be possible!" Crowler had said in an almost insane way when **Duelist Alien Mystix** had changed back into Kurokage Kaze. "Well then Crowler, now that the Duel is done, you will now be a good janitor for this school because if you don't then you just signed your death warrant." Kurokage Kaze had said to the now permanent janitor known as Crowler in a threateningly way. It was then that Kurokage Kaze had took out the **Ben 10: After the Dawn Duel Deck** of the **Ultimatrix Duel Disk** and while the **Ghost Driver Duel Belt** was on his waist he had then made a circle in the air with a single finger and when the symbol of **Ghost Duelist** had appeared he had made the **Duelist Parka Ghost** of Azmuth materialized while the **Ultimatrix Duel Disk** had turned into air. It was then that the **Duelist Parka Ghost** of Azmuth had went into the **Ghost Driver Duel Belt** as the **Duelist** **Parka** **Ghost** had turned into the **Azmuth Alien Duelist Eyecon**.

It was then that Kurokage had placed the **Ben 10: After the Dawn Duel Deck **into the **Bio-Ultimatrix Duel Disk **for safety reasons and then he had grabbed the **Azmuth Alien Ghost Eyecon **and put it in his left hand pocket**.** Kurokage Kaze had then went back to **Castle Doran Duelist** as he was still annoyed by what Crowler had said about the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students of this school.

Meanwhile back at **Castle Doran Duelist**

When Kurokage had got back inside his home, he was greeted by Takeshi Kaze, who along with Suzuki Madoka had just got up from sleeping. "Oh, hey Suzuki, I had honestly forgotten that you were still here. By the way, just out of curiosity do you want to stay with me?" Kurokage had asked to Suzuki Madoka with a serious look in his eyes. "Are you seriously asking me to move in with you?!" Suzuki Madoka had asked to Kurokage in a very loud tone. "Yep, I mean, you seem to be settling in my place quite well. So what is wrong with the idea of you moving in here with me?" Kurokage had said in a even more serious tone of voice. "Point taken, Kurokage, but I am worried that when my parents come by they might think you and I are well a couple." Suzuki had had said with a blushing face. "True, but, in my honest opinion you are quite cute so I don't care about what they would be thinking." Kurokage had told to Suzuki. "So, you would be okay with me moving in with you Kurokage?" Suzuki had asked to Kurokage. "Of course, Suzuki, after all I bet you would make a fabulous wife for me." Kurokage Kaze had told to Suzuki who had then blushed a neon red color.

"Oh, was I being a bit sudden with what I had said to you about marriage Suzuki?" Kurokage had asked to Suzuki in a very concerned way. Then all of a sudden, Ben 10 himself had appeared from the Ben 10: After the Dawn Duel Deck in a solid state with a very important request on his mind. "Ben, what is up?" Kurokage had asked to Ben 10 in a very confused way. "Oh, nothing much, I had just wanted to ask you if you would make me capable of using the Build Driver. Is that okay?" Ben 10 had asked to Kurokage with a very determined look in his eyes. "Are you sure about that Ben?" Kurokage had asked to Ben in a concerned tone of voice. "I'm sure, all that I am asking is that I keep my memories, okay?" Ben 10 had told to Kurokage. "Okay, here goes nothing." Kurokage had said as he had gave Ben 10 a dose of Nebula Gas big enough for Hazard Level 3 but suddenly there was a unforeseen side effect happening. The side effect being when the dose was completed and Kurokage had moved his hand, in it was a new **Build Series Card**. The new **Build Series Card** in question was Ben with a Build Driver thereby christening him as **Kamen Rider Alien**. "Well, did it work?" Ben 10 had asked in a curious manner. It was then that Kurokage had turned his hand around to show Ben 10 the new **Build Series Card**. "That it did Ben, but with this it means that you exist in the World of Build and your own World at the same time. This will require time to see what types of capabilities that your Rider Form has." Kurokage had stated to Ben 10.

It was then that Ben had went back to his own World as his time was done. Then at that time, **Duelvat the 1st** and **Dueltsulot** had then went to Kurokage as he had grabbed the Build Driver Duel Belt and the rest of his equipment and the three of them had went outside of **Castle Doran Duelist** to find someone to Duel against in order to test out the new **Build Series Card**.

Meanwhile outside of **Castle Doran Duelist**

When the three of them had got out of Castle Doran Duelist, they had went towards the beach to find a worthy opponent. After they had got to the beach, a girl by the name of Kiki Yuhi was standing around with a bored look on her face. "Hey there. Do you want to Duel against me?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to Kiki Yuhi. "Sure. I could use some practice." Kiki Yuhi had said to Kurokage Kaze. It was then Kurokage had taken the Build Driver Duel Belt and put it around his waist as well as placed the **Crystal Guy** and **Flamethrower** **Alien** **FullBottles** into the required slot. "**Crystal Guy! Flamethrower! Duelist Alien Match!" **It was then that Kurokage Kaze had then cranked the handle as that was happening the Crystal Guy half body and the Flamethrower half body were then forming through the swirling pipes. "HENSHIN!" Kurokage Kaze had loudly declared as the two half bodies had then slammed together. "**The Flaming Jewel Duelist! CrystalThrower! It's DUELIST Time!" **The **Build Driver Duel Belt** had declared.

**Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** \- 8,000 Life Points

Kiki Yuhi - 8,000 Life Points

"Do you mind if I can start the Duel first?" **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist** **CrystalThrower Form **(Kurokage Kaze) had asked to Kiki Yuhi in a tone of politeness. "Good ahead, I don't mind at all." Kiki Yuhi had told to Kurokage Kaze. "Great! My turn, I draw! First I activate the Spell Card **Double Summon**. With this I can Summon two monsters in one turn. Second, I Summon **Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form **in Attack Mode." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had Summoned **Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form**. Then a silhouette of Sento had appeared with the Build Driver around his waist and the **Rabbit FullBottle** in his left hand and the **Tank FullBottle** in his right hand.

"_**Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_**" **Sento's Build Driver had announced. "Third, I will Summon **Kamen Rider Alien DiamondBlast Form**." Kurokage Kaze had said as he had Summoned **Ben** **Tennyson** who had begun his transformation into **Kamen Rider Alien **who had appeared with his own Build Driver along with the **Diamondhead Alien FullBottle** in his left hand and the **Heatblast Alien FullBottle** in his right hand as he had inserted them into his Build Driver. "**Diamondhead! Heatblast! Alien Match! The Flaming Jewel! DiamondBlast! It's HERO Time!"** Ben's Build Driver had announced. "Lastly, I Set two cards facing down and end my turn." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist (Kurokage Kaze)** had said as he had ended his turn.

**Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form:**

**Level: 4**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Attribute: Beast-Machine**

**Attack Points: 1,500**

**Defense Points: 1,500**

**Kamen Rider Alien DiamondBlast Form:**

**Level: 4**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Attribute: Earth-Fire**

**Attack Points: 1,700**

**Defense Points: 1,700**

"My turn! I draw! First of all, I Summon the Monster called **Winged Kuriboh** in Defense Mode. Then I will activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, with this I can draw two more Cards from my Deck. Finally, I will end my turn with a Card face down." Kiki Yuhi had declared as she had set a card face down.

**Winged Kuriboh:**

**Type: Fairy/Effect**

**Level: 1**

**Attack Points: 300**

**Defense Points: 200**

**Attribute: Light**

**Pot of Greed:**

**Type of Card: Spell**

**Effect: Allows the user to draw two more Cards.**

"My turn! I draw! First I will activate a second **Double Summon**, then I will Summon **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Dragon Form** and **Kamen Rider Grease Robot SclashJelly Form **both of them in Attack Mode." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had Summon two more **Build Series Riders**.

"_**Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!"**_

**Kamen Rider Cross-Z Dragon Form**:

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level: 4**

**Attack Points: 1,800**

**Defense Points: 1,800**

"_**Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! (epic orchestral music) Robt in Grease! Buraa!**_

**Kamen Rider Grease Robot SclashJelly Form:**

**Level: 4**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Attack Points: 1,600**

**Defense Points: 1,600**

"I will now activate the Fire Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Alien DiamondBlast Form**, you see the power of his Fire Monster Effect is quite simple really, as it banishes the opposing monster from the Field." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form **(Kurokage Kaze) had declared as the Fire Monster Effect had resolved. "Now, I will activate the Support Spell for **Kamen Rider Grease**! **Call for Passionate Justice**! WIth this Spell Card I can discard the **Hokuto Three Crows**, **Akaba**, **Aoba** and **Kiba** from my Deck along with **Kamen Rider Grease** that is on my Field and from my Deck I Special Summon **Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard** and by doing so allows me to Draw three Cards." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form **had said as he had Summoned the monster.

"_**Grease Blizzard! Are you ready? (Dramatic rock music) Gekito shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gaki~n!**_

**Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard**:

**Level: 9**

**Attack Points: 2,800**

**Defense Points: 2,800**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

"Lastly, I will Set these three Cards and end my turn." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said. "My turn! Draw! I Summon the Monster called **Dual Elemental Dragon **in Defense Position. With that I will end my turn." Kiki Yuhi had said as she had end her turn with a Monster card only.

**Dual Elemental Dragon:**

**Level: 4**

**Attack Points: 1,500**

**Defense Position: 1,500**

**Attribute: Dark/Fire**

**Type: Dragon**

"My turn! I draw! From my hand first I activate the Spell Card called **Genius Transformation**! With this I can Sacrifice **Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form** in order to bring forth **Kamen Rider Build Genius Form**!" **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had declared.

"_**Genius! Are you ready? Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yaro! Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!"**_

**Kamen Rider Build Genius Form:**

**Level: 10**

**Attack Points: 4,000**

**Defense Points: 4,000**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Warrior/Effect**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card **Magma Dragon Evolution**! WIth this Spell Card I can Sacrifice **Kamen Rider Cross-Z** in order to call forth **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma Dragon Form** who will be in Attack Position." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had Summon forth a much more powerful **Cross-Z**.

"_**Cross-Z Magma! Are you Ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!"**_

**Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma Dragon Form:**

**Level: 10**

**Attack Points: 3,000**

**Defense Points: 3,000**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Pyro/Dragon**

"Now, I will activate the Fire Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Alien DiamondBlast Form** in order to banish the opposing **Dual Elemental Dragon** on your side of the Field." **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as the Fire Monster Effect of **Kamen Rider Alien DiamondBlast Form** had resolved thereby removing the opposing monster.

Next, I will attack directly first with **Kamen Rider Build Genius Form**. Go, **Build Genius**, attack with **Genius Finish**!" **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had declared as **Kamen Rider Build Genius Form**'s attack had connected with his target.

**Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower** (Kurokage Kaze) - 8,000 Life Points

Kiki Yuhi - 4,000 Life Points

"Next, I will attack directly with **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma Dragon Form**! Go **Cross-Z Magma**, **Volcanic Finish**!" **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had declared as the attack of Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma Dragon Form had connected to the target.

**Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) - 8,000

Kiki Yuhi -1,000 Life Points

"Finally, I will end this with one final attack with **Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard**. Go, **Grease Blizzard** attack with **Glacial Finish**!" **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) had said as he had declared the final attack as it was connecting with the target.

**Kamen Rider Alien Duelist CrystalThrower Form** (Kurokage Kaze) - 8,000 Life Points

Kiki Yuhi - 0000 Life Points

After the duel was completed by Kurokage Kaze in his main **Kamen Rider Alien Duelist** form, it was then that Kurokage Kaze had heard two somethings at a extremely fast rate crashing down on the ground. Those somethings being living versions of the **Duelist Codon Stream** in the forms of two **Necrofriggian Duelists**. It was then that Kurokage had managed to find them before anyone else had found them just in case there would be experimentation involved. The two were fine and uninjured, it was then that Kurokage Kaze had activated the **Bio-Ultimatrix Duel Disk** after putting it on and inserting the **Ben 10: After the Dawn** Duel Deck, after which he had opened a portal to go to the **World of Ben 10: After the Dawn** and entered the portal with Duelvat the 1st, Duelsalot and the **Necrofriggian Duelists**.

Meanwhile at the **World of Ben 10: After the Dawn **on Galvan Prime II

When Kurokage Kaze, Duelvat the 1st, Duelsalot and the two Necrofriggian Duelist had got to Galvan Prime II, Kurokage had saw that Ben Tennyson was here which was perfect since Kurokage was planning to contact him when he got here. "Hey Ben great timing I was planning on contacting you when I had got here." Kurokage Kaze had told Ben when said person had noticed Kurokage. "Really? What do you need? I mean I am surprised that Azmuth had said that you would inherit his entire laboratory and all but why would you need me." Ben had asked to Kurokage as he had just noticed the two Necrofriggian Duelist in his arms asleep.

"These two are why, Ben. I am needing help with making two Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disks. One for each of them, both of them with A.I for helping purposes as well as a Evolution Feature for getting out of tight situations. So are you willing to help me out with this?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to Ben who had responded with a nod. "Good, thanks Ben I owe you big time for this." Kurokage had said as he, with the two Necrofriggian Duelists in his arms, began walking towards the main laboratory to begin building the two Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disks. While they were setting up the necessary equipment to begin building the two Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disks, it was then that the male Necrofriggian Duelist had awaken from his slumber and was looking at Kurokage as if he knew who Kurokage was or something. When Kurokage and Ben were both done with the first Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk, Kurokage had saw that the male Necrofriggian Duelist was awake and decided that he would be giving the first Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk to the young male.

"Hey there. Do the two of you by chance have names?" Kurokage Kaze had asked to the male Necrofriggian Duelist. "No and neither does my sister father. You had not named as of yet since we were in space at the time." The male Necrofriggian Duelist had stated as the female Necrofriggian Duelist had just woken up. "Well then, I had just thought of a name for the both of you." Kurokage had just now stated. "You will be called Jorou Kaze." Kurokage had said to the now named male Necrofriggian. "And you will be called Azumi Kaze." Kurokage had said to the now named female Necrofriggian. It was then that Kurokage had then handed the first Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk to Jorou as Jorou had accepted the device putting it on his left wrist.

It was then that the second Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk had just been completed by Ben Tennyson during the talk between the two Kaze males. "Good job Ben. Now Azumi and Jorou can start using their own Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disks for protection based purposes." Kurokage Kaze had stated as he had handed the second Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk to Azumi Kaze. Azumi Kaze had then took the Stabilizing Omnitrix Duel Disk as she had put it on her right wrist. "Well, I better get back to Earth. Do you want to come with me Kurokage?" Ben 10 had asked to Kurokage. "Sure. It might do me some good to take a break every once in a while." Kurokage Kaze had said as Azumi and Jorou had then changed into their respective human forms. Both of which being that of 10 year olds.

With that just happening, it was then that Kurokage Kaze had picked up both Azumi and Jorou so that the six of them could go to go back to planet Earth while Duelvat the 1st and Duelsalot were perched on both of Kurokage's shoulders. When the six of them had got to Ben's space ship the six of them had took their seats while Ben was setting the coordinates to planet Earth. When that was done, the spaceship had went into space and by the time that the space ship they were already back on Earth.

Meanwhile in the Earth Plumber base

When Ben, Kurokage and the companions of Kurokage had got to the Earth Plumber base Ben had went outside of the ship while Kurokage had went to get his kids. After Kurokage had picked up his two kids, Duelvat the 1st and Duelsalot had perched themselves one shoulder each and the five of them had got off the spaceship. When the five of them had got off the spaceship, Max Tennyson had came by to greet them. "Hey there Kurokage. How are you doing today?" Max had asked to Kurokage as Kurokage had saw Max walking towards him.

"Doing fine Max. Do you know where Ben had went to?" Kurokage had asked to Max as the young Kaze was looking for Ben. "I believe that Ben had went home. Do you want me to bring you there?" Max Tennyson had offered to Kurokage who had nodded. "Sure thing Max, good thing you had offered because I was thinking of asking you." Kurokage had said to the aging Plumber. "Good, let's get to the Rust Bucket then." Max Tennyson had told to Kurokage. It was then that Max, Kurokage, Azumi, Jorou, Duelvat said the 1st and Duelsalot had all got inside the Rust Bucket and were off to Ben's household.

To be Continued…

**AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Hey there everyone! I hope you all enjoy the first of this two-part episode! I was working on this whenever I could think of new ideas. Anyway, I will be thinking of new ideas for part two and as Lupin Red always say "Adieu."**


End file.
